


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by seasaltmemories



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, RFValentineFever2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rune Factory 4 fics for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three's a Party (Dolce/Clorica)

Despite everything, Dolce loved Pico. Sure her love was platonic as opposed to Pico's romantic, but that didn't mean she cared any less for the little ghost. Dolce simply was less openly affectionate than Pico. Still, she'd be lying if it was only pure sisterly devotion. Pico was one of the only ties to her former life, and even if Pico was a horrid monster, she wouldn't dare risk losing someone from the past.

But at least now the past had less of a grip on her than it used to. There were people who cared about her in this future, and there was even someone who loved her with a passion she had never felt before.

"Oh there you are, Dolce!" Clorica gave her usual bright gentle smile that always managed to melt her heart. "You're here early."

"I didn't wish to be late for an important occasion."

"It's just tea, but I'm glad it means so much to you," Clorica laughed. "Come on, everything was even set up before I got there!" The two girls made their way into the castle, holding hands and smiling all the way. As Clorica said earlier, it wasn't anything grand, but Dolce still liked the practice. Clorica's slowed down and relaxed pace of life suited her fine. She got to enjoy these little moments their fellow townsfolk often missed.

Everything was going perfect until Dolce noticed a few cookies were missing. At first she attributed it to her miscounting and nothing more, but a few minutes later, neither Clorica nor she had touched a cookie, yet another one was gone. Something was definitely up, but Dolce had rather not ruin the moment, so she simply shot a pointed glare at the space around the couple.

That seemed to have no effect. Soon afterwords there were random breezes and eerie howling. Thankfully, Clorica didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in her story about her adventure with Frey yesterday.

It was when a book fell down and startled Clorica, Dolce finally snapped.

"Excuse me," she didn't wait for Clorica's response and made a beeline for the bathroom. Only once she was securely locked in did she let her anger boil over.

"Pico!?"

"Yes, Dolly?" She found the ghost perching on her shoulder, batting innocent green eyes at her. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb. You know you where supposed to leave me alone for this date."

"I can't help it there have been some weird stuff going on."

"You knew how much this meant to me," Dolce hated the way her voice shook. She could never work up the fire others could to stay angry. Instead she froze up, her words grew as cold as ice while she tried to maintain enough heat just to function.

"Alright, ok, I did it," For once in her afterlife, Pico wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry I don't like being ignored."

"You couldn't stand not being the center of attention for an hour."

"Still, it would be so easy for you to forget me. What am I to do when even you don't notice me anymore?"

Dolce paused at this statement. With Pico's happy-go-lucky nature, she had never taken into what kind of insecurities this new future could hold for her.

"Pico," She took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. "I love you so much. You could never be replaced. However I love Clorica very much as well."

"She really means that much to you?" Pico would not look at her.

"Yes."

"I see," She bit her lip as she floated to and fro. "I'll stop bothering the two of you."

"Wait a second. I think I have a better idea."

And so a few minutes later, Clorica and Dolce were back in the middle of their tea party. Only this time Pico joined them as well.

"Is it alright if she tags along?" It was irrational, but Dolce felt so nervous for asking so much of her.

"Of course," Clorica had just given her bright laugh. "After all, two's company, three's a party!" While Dolce didn't necessarily agree, it would do for now. Somehow they would make this work.


	2. I Love You (Dolce/Clorica)

Even since she had sacrificed herself for Ventuswill, Dolce had been frozen. At first, it was simply her physical state, but even after being freed by Frey, it felt like she was forever standing still. While imprisoned, her soul had frozen over, and the ice would not melt so easily.

Things were so different. Everyone she had known and loved were gone. They had likely grieved over her, but in the end they moved on, lived their lives, and died without her. They had grown old while she had stayed a woman barely out of girlhood. It was irrational to be envious of the dead, but Dolce found herself green with jealousy anyways. She had been left behind and forgotten because of her sacrifice. It wasn't like she regretted what she did; Ventuswill was still a very precious friend. It's just that some nights she found herself wondering if it would have been better if she hadn't come back. Everyone was so friendly, there was no denying that. Still they raced through life without any restraints, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not understand her struggle.

But then she found the a warmth like nothing else, and suddenly she found herself start to thaw, day by day. Clorica never demanded anything of her, simply wishing to welcome her to this scary and unfamiliar future. She did nothing, only invite her to a tea parties every week. Still it was enough to make a difference. Clorica never pressed about the past, only quietly talking about daily events. She took every awkward silence, every blunt statement without batting an eye. It was enough to make Dolce to start to become interested in this new world.

At one party, Vishnal joined them. He was much more excitable than Clorica's steadfast attitude. Still there was a certain charm to it. Dolce found herself realizing he wasn't that half-bad. But then after tea, Vishnal invited the two of them to lunch tomorrow and Porcoline's. There was no way she could turn him down, and there she got to know Meg, and the process kept rolling on further and further. In time she found Selphia to be a real home with new loved ones to care for. It was baffling; however, a more pressing issue lingered on her mind.

"Why do you stick to me so much?" Dolce had sighed during her a tea party. She was starting to care for others now, but then that likely meant these little meetings with Clorica would end. Pico had insisted that this wasn't the case, but insecurities still lingered in her heart.

"What do you mean?" Clorica had blinked owlishly, as if she was asked to perform complex math.

"How do you stand me?" She was gentle while Dolce has rough around the edges. She was so supportive and bright while Dolce was anything but that. Surely she only tolerated her presence.

"Don't be silly. You're my friend, kind if quiet. Besides anyone who has tea with me is good in my book," She laughed and it was that moment Dolce fell as hard as Lucifer had fallen from heaven.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly the thought of the sleepy butler could send her heart racing. Every time she smiled, Dolce could barely hold back from returning one of her own. It was stupid and annoying and so many other things. However instead of trying to remedy this ailment in any way, Dolce fanned the flames of her love. Those tea parties turned into a daily occurrence. She snarked as much as she could around Clorica, trying to draw out that musical laughter from before. And most embarrassing of all, she sewed Clorica more garments than the poor girl could ever wear. There was no way this could turn out well. No way Dolce wasn't going to get burned, but she went on anyway.

It was so hard to explain, but there was this certain quality to her, perhaps it was the strength of her soul. But whatever the reason she found herself drawn to her. She was like sunlight in the morning, so warm and comforting you naturally tilted your head up to lose yourself in it. In amidst the swirling storm of emotions, Dolce found the eye of the hurricane whenever she was with Clorica. Everything within her being stilled and was finally at peace. Frankly the experience was addicting. She came back for more and more knowing her appetite for her warmth would never be satisfied.

But deep down, Dolce realized this was a selfish love. She stole every moment, every curve of the lip, every content sigh she could. Those belong to the person who would hold Clorica's heart. Worst of all she stole parts of Clorica's daydreams, filled with whimsical ideas and her most inner thoughts Dolce only caught glimpses of the dreams, but they were enough to tell her that they were the most precious thing to Clorica. And alas despite how much Dolce wished to join her in those daydreams, as long as she was not the one Clorica loved, she didn't belong.

So on a warm summer's day as they relaxed under a tree, Dolce tried to force herself away from the alluring daydreams. She tried to ignore the way the fabrics of their clothes met, or the fact there was nothing she rather do than stay like this forever. As softly as she could, Dolce nudged Clorica awake.

"Mmh?" Her eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings, fragile and hesitant. Something in Dolce shifted, and her plan for quiet words and clear explanations flew out the window.

"I love you," Dolce's words _burned_ with an intensity she had never felt before. Her soul had not only melted away but had caught fire as well. It was so unlike her reserved self, but every desire of her's spilled forth "I love you so much, yet all I do is take because you are everything I am not. And sometimes I hate myself for being so selfish and wanting no one to ever feel this way about you, because I-" Her rambling was cut-off by Clorica slowly brushing her fingers against her's. God it was only the slightest of touches, but Dolce could barely keep from going mad.

"I don't want you to hate yourself," There was a rhythm to her words, a stubborn purpose not usually observed. "You mean the world to me. You're so talented and generous and so much more than you give yourself credit for!" Their eyes met, such brilliant amber made escape futile. "If loving me means hating yourself, than I rather I had never met you," She winced at the last words, as if the mere idea physically wounded her.

Without even thinking, Dolce laced her fingers in-between Clorica's. "I only hate the me that forces her love on you."

"Then that girl doesn't exist. I love you, Dolce."

And just like that, everything inside her being quieted once more. There was no dizzy emotions or rushing blood, just a soothing calm that pacified the any linger doubts. Forever this memory would be etched into her soul. Gods themselves would have to try to tear them away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two, I really think it would be hard for the Guardians to adjust at first and I think Clorica's presence could be really relaxing to Dolce


	3. Size Doesn't Matter (Frey/Kiel)

Kiel was not a bitter person. He liked believing the best in everyone and going through life with a smile. Still that didn't mean he wasn't vulnerable to discouragement as well.

It started in the general store. He was there with Frey getting the week's groceries; however, it can be hard to focus when you're around your very pretty girlfriend. So he had stood on his tip toes for a quick kiss like he always did when suddenly Leon of all people butted in.

"Please save the PDA for later. It would be bad if short stuff here fell over in the middle of things."

It was just his usual teasing, nothing personal at all, but it hit a nerve for some reason. Kiel hadn't even really noticed he was shorter than Frey. It was just a fact of life, something he had barely even processed. Still after those few words, he couldn't help but notice that Frey had to look up at ever other man but him.

The next event happened at a sleep-over. Lest was surprised to find he was even younger than Vishnal, whose face had not lost its roundness.

"That makes me the baby of the group."

"Oh but don't forget about Kiel," Doug slung an arm around him affectionately. "He and Amber are infants!'

There was laughing, even from him, but it still hurt. He used to not even think about his age. Sure it existed but it had felt more like an abstract concept than a reality. Did everyone else really thing about this so much? Were they constantly aware he was barely an adult, and thought he was trying too hard to keep up with the rest of them?

But before those thoughts could extend any further, he remembered Forte and how she never looked down on him for being the younger sibling. He remembered Blossom and the ways she treated everyone as a grandchild of her's. He remembered how Frey had took his flirting seriously and returned his affections to his surprise. Any insecurities were buried in the back of his mind as he went back to his every day life.

That is, until he went to buy flowers for Frey from Illuminata.

"I really can't understand Frey's taste. She's practically robbing the cradle going by going out with you, isn't she?" She shot him what was probably supposed to be a teasing grin.

However it was the straw to break the camel's back. Kiel dropped a few coins on the counter before storming off with a scowl. He didn't even notice that he had forgotten his flowers until Amber brought them over that afternoon.

"Lumie told me to deliver these over. It would be bad for a paying customer to not even receive their purchase."

"Oh thanks," He tried on a shaky smile. His temper had cooled from this morning, but his feelings were still a bit raw.

"Just so you know, Lumie always talks without thinking. I'm sure Frey likes you just the way you are."

"What?"

Amber laughed at his shocked expression. "People tend to forget about me, and I'm able to notice lots of stuff. And just because I don't care about romance doesn't mean I don't know anything."

"Well you're better than me, then." Kiel sighed. "How do you know?"

Gray eyes blinked at him in confusion. "Well she's dating you. If she was interested in anyone else, or wanted someone masculine, she'd be with them."

It was such a simple reply, but it seemed to solve almost all his worries.

"You're a genius, Amber," He trapped her in a bear hug. "Thank you for the flowers. And the advice. I gotta go!"

"Have fun!" She might have said more, but Kiel wouldn't have heard it, too focused on his mission. He found Frey in her fields and managed to sneak up on her.

"Surprise!" He placed the flowers around her head like a crown.

"Kiel?" She turned her head and one of the flowers from before slid down her face. "Ah, Charm Blues?! How did you know?"

"I have my ways," He laughed, but his worries from before still lingered. Ugh, he just needed to be as straightforward as Amber was and get this over with. "And, it's nothing serious, but you still like me, right?"

Frey's face grew serious as she tapped her chin, deep in thought. "I have something very important to say, so could you come closer?"

He complied, and just as he had settled closer, she puled him in for a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled as bright as the sun.

His clothes were covered in dirt, and he was still a bit disorientated, but that didn't stop him from eagerly nodding in response.

"Good! If you have the time, could you help me with clearing out this patch?"

"Of course!" And so the couple went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really cute ship even though it is almost a guilty pleasure of mine, I see Kiel as being an older teen (16 or 17) bc I've seen boys that age baby-faced like him


	4. Breaking the Rules (Frey/Forte)

There are rules put into place by society. Without them, Humanity is lost. Forte follows this ideal wholeheartedly and has never wavered on them before now. While she prefers to see the best in everyone, she realizes that people aren't born good. You must have laws and legislation shape everyone into respectable people.

It had always been so easy before. Justice was coded into her DNA. Ever since she was young, she had wanted to do this, to protect Selphia. She had trained night and day, to keep a hold of her title as Dragon Knight. Why did she find herself unsure now?

Deep inside Forte knows the truth. It is hidden by self-inflicted barriers because the possibility is too frightening. She doesn't want to believe she has made a mistake as horrible as this. Still as the problem gnaws at her insides, she realizes she has to face this head-on.

Forte loves Frey. It's as simple as that, as saying that grass is green and that the sky is blue. God it shouldn't have torn her up. She's not the only one enamored by their princess' charms. She was neither been the first nor will be the last to fall. Still things are different for her.

As a Dragon Knight, she is supposed to put two things above all else: Ventuswill and the town itself. No matter what royalty ruled, they should only be accounted for after those two items are secure. Still Forte can't say she would follow that protocol so diligently nowadays.

Frey is strong, the strongest person she knows. Still that does not diminish Forte's desire to protect her. It's a part of her very being, for she's not sure how else to show affection. And as her relationship with the bright princess has grown from respect, to friendship, to love. that desire has only grown and grown. It's an insidious thing. These days her first and last thoughts of the day are of Frey. She finds herself taking every little chance to touch her, to help her up after a monster had knocked her back. She knows her love by itself isn't wrong, yet Forte still suffers because at this point she can't say for sure if Selphia would come before Frey. The choice is getting increasing difficult to make. She's such an excuse for a Dragon Knight.

Still Forte refrains from the logical choice. Instead of crushing her feelings, she buries them deeper inside where only she could find them. She takes any chance to adventure with her and accepts each gift with a steady smile and laugh.

Forte agrees rules were put into place for a reason, but she wants to enjoy this relationship until those particular reasons finally come up.


	5. Chocolate/Dessert (Dolce/Clorica)

One of the best things about working as a barista, was seeing how everyone's morning routine played out. True Clorica was rarely fully conscious herself (much to the surprise of many customers) but she still picked up on the different habits of some regulars.

The girl with bright green-dyed hair was always perky and chipper, no matter what. Still she never left the cafe without getting a large cup of coffee, pure black. What Clorica assumed was her brother was the pure opposite, dragging his feet and trying to hide the bags under his eyes. He loaded up his drink with more sugar than what should be humanly possible. Vishnal always joked that if he took a sip of his concoction, he'd personally pass out from a heart attack.

Speaking of Vishnal, there was a customer he always rushed to take, much to Clorica's amusement. His favorite customer was a blond tall man with a different pair of glasses every day. He ordered an iced tea and a blue berry muffin without fail, flirting not so subtly with Vishnal. Her co-worker always blushed up a storm before flirting back as well.

Still, Clorica couldn't claim she was any better. The quiet redhead girl with that elegant style could send her heart racing with the smallest of smiles. She always ordered a hazelnut latte and a chocolate-chip cookie. But that wasn't her only notable trait. She always brought a backpack containing a ball of yarn and would knit an article of clothing or something for and hour or so. It was hard to tell exactly what item she was going for (Vishnal teased her for the moment between orders when she would try to catch a glance) still it was fun seeing her progress. It was a slow process, but it fitted Clorica's steady and dreamy self much more than anything else in the hectic cafe.

But then one day, the redhead came in with no backpack in sight. She also seemed more glum than usual. Sure her resting face wasn't as perky as the green-dyed girl's; however, the lines of her faces were pulled back so tightly, they seemed ready to snap any second.

"Are you ok?" For a second, Clorica worried about overstepping her boundaries, but concern won over any worries over propriety.

"I'm fine," She didn't miss the way the redhead winced when her voice cracked. "I'm just being real dumb."

"I doubt that. Do you want to talk?" At this point, she was acting way out of line for what a barista should do, but there were no other waiting customers, and besides she couldn't leave someone alone in this state.

"It told you, it's nothing," She rubbed her eyes, as if there was a piece of dirt in them. "I just ruined this sweater. See I like to knit and-"

"Oh yeah! I've seen you at work, you're very talented."

The redhead looked up, confusion painting her features.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I just admire your skills." Clorica was so ashamed of herself. Usually she had better self-control.

"That's real sweet. Still I left the work out, and my Pico, my cat, got into it and ripped it up."

Before Clorica could reply, another customer entered the place.

"Like I said, dumb, Still thanks for listening," The redhead was back to her closed off self and quickly shuffled away. Clorica wanted to follow her, but the customers came first. Thankful once she finished up a few minutes later, the redhead was still there, messing with her phone.

It wasn't like her, but Clorica was feeling impulsive. She roped Vishnal into sending a hazelnut latte and a chocolate chip cookie to a certain someone. She had to stifle giggles at the way the redhead's eyes widen at the note.

_Today may be cloudy, but don't fret, the sun will come back soon. It's on me today._

_\- Clorica_

Again she wished to see more of how her plan turned out, but she was busy for next twenty minutes. She had practically forgotten about it all when at the end of her shift, she found her note under the tip box. On the back, the redhead had left a note of her own.

_Thank you. I really needed this today. If it's ok, I can come after your shift and show you how to knit?_

_\- Dolce_

"Dolce," She couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Such a sweet name."

"Hey, what's that?" Before Vishnal could get a good look at it, Clorica tucked the note in her breast-pocket.

"Secret," She teased, prompting much complaining. Still despite everything, Clorica found herself walking with a lighter step than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr, while Dolce is fun to write (a lot of her in Dolce/Clorica comes down to 'oh no she's cute') It was nice to write from Clorica's perspective for once


	6. Wow, You Look Stunning (Arthur/Vishnal)

The balls the twins held, always had their sort of charm. Even though preparations sometimes stressed Vishnal out and everyone knew everyone else in Selphia, it was a nice way to add excitement to their daily lives. Even without masks and secret identities, it was fun for him just seeing everyone transform into different versions of themselves.

Forte would finally wear something besides armor, and let her hair down, looking a bit lost and embarrassed until the compliments came rolling in. Leon would put on a shirt for once and somehow become even more attractive and charming than before, sending Lest into a blushing mess. The most exciting transformation Vishnal looked forward to though, was Arthur’s.

He always looked nicely-dressed, but in full Prince regalia, he was so beautiful Vishnal had no words for it. While he had roles to perform all through-out the night, he couldn’t resist slipping by Arthur when given the chance.

“I almost mistook you for a magician,” Vishnal approached him with a teasing grin. “Because the rest of the world just disappears when you’re around.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Don’t believe me? It’s true. I’ve started carrying around a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“Stop–”

“Of course, you must be curious of the latest fabric used to create my uniform,” Vishnal struck a flamboyant pose, “I’ll have you know it’s the finest boyfriend material.”

“Vishnal, we’re married.”

“Then it won’t be much trouble if I ask for a dance then?” He extended his hand, trying to hold back laughter from Arthur’s comments.

“I suppose I couldn’t never turn down such a smooth talker,” He tittered before accepting Vishnal’s hand.

Just that simple moment was worth every second he had invested in making this ball happen.


	7. Zero Flirting Skills (Forte/Frey)

There were many things Forte could have complimented Frey on.  Her courage was as fierce as a lion’s.  Her kindness was always sincere.  Her smile could make flowers themselves grow, even without using her Earthmate qualities.  Selphia’s princess was a woman few could match in virtues.

However when their fingers met as she offered her hand to help Forte stand, all those flowing descriptions flew right out the window.

“You fight good.”

“Excuse me?”  Frey cocked her head to the side in a bird-like manner that would have been cute if Forte hadn’t just said quite possibly the worst possible thing she could say.

“You fight good,”  She didn’t know why she was repeating such an inane statement, but her tongue was tied into so many knots, she wasn’t sure what else she could say.  “That way you handled that monster was… good.”

Green eyes blinked a few times as Forte’s words sunk in, and surprisingly enough, instead of asking her what that fall had done to her head, Frey _smiled_.

“Ah thank you!  You fight good too, I guess.”  She giggled before wiping some dirt off her outfit.  “I think I’ve had enough adventuring for today though.  Why don’t we head back to town?”

She offered her hand once more, and this time Forte couldn’t hold back a flush.

It seemed Frey had another virtue Forte had forgotten to think of.  It seemed she could stand even the worst flirting attempts a knight could utter.


	8. Maybe in an Alternate Universe... (Dolce/Clorica)

When she gave the news, Dolce had expected a variety of reactions from Clorica. She had steeled herself for anger or tears, hurtful accusations or undecipherable sobs. Instead though, Clorica simply sighed,

“It’s not fair,” Tears began to form in her eyes, but she held them back and chose to clasp her hands. Somehow that sight pained Dolce more than she could ever imagine.

“Life’s never been fair to us.” She tried to wrap herself up in cold words and erase the hurt.

“If anyone deserves to be punished, it’s me. I’m the one who got involved with a princess, I should lose my job or be exiled not—” She gasped in surprise when Dolce leaned forward to kiss the tips of her fingers.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dolce whispered before bringing Clorica’s hands to her lips once more. “It never was.”

“I know I just—”

“My parents believe if they fired you, they’d simply loss the best housekeeper in generations only for me to go frolicking off with another maid,” Dolce tightened her hold on Clorica, “Better to let me get a taste of men and get over this _habit_.”

Even a princess who talked to ghosts more than people could be arranged in a decent marriage quickly. This Prince Lest was likely a kind fellow, but Dolce wished they could meet under different circumstances.

“Your family may have taken care of mine for so many generations but,” Clorica’s upper lip quivered as she paused, "ugh they can make me so angry!”

While Dolce had always viewed Clorica as a kind and gentle person, the fact in the face of this, she could only throw out a mild insult made her burst into laughter of all things. While that made Clorica cock her head in confusion, Dolce simply wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Let’s save the bitterness for later,” She breathed in Clorica’s unique scent, a strange but endearing mixture of soap and herbal leaves. “I have you now at least. I want to enjoy that as long as I can.”

She complied to her request, and the two stumbled to Dolce’s bed. For a moment, they tried to forget all the frightening worries of the future and bask in the presence of their love while they still could.


End file.
